Dracule D Luffy
by SubZeroDragonSlayer
Summary: AU/AT. Luffy is raised by Mihawk and is instead 24 years old when he sets off. DARK!OP!OOC!Luffy. Pairing is LuHan. Don't like, don't read.
1. Start of a Legend

Hello all! This is a the story mentioned in my notifications in my other stories where Luffy is found, raised, and trained by Dracule Mihawk.

Anyway, here's a new story to possibly get your attention and that I hope you will enjoy just like you enjoy my other stories.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

(17 years ago)

(Unknown location, let's say he's in North Blue)

Dracule Mihawk docked silently onto the island as he studied his most recent blade, Kokuto Yoru, a large, curved black blade with rubies in the hilt. All in all, it was a beautiful and powerful blade.

Mihawk's musing was interrupted by what sounded like the painful moans of a child. His calculating hawk-like eyes scanned the alleyway next to him and he saw a child that looked to be at least 7 years old with their head on their knees that were held to his chest.

As if sensing Mihawk's presence, the boy looked up and the hawk-eyed man noticed that there was fresh blood running down the left side of the child's face from his eye.

"The hell do you want?" Contrary to the child's appearance, his voice sounded cold and unforgiving, slightly piquing Mihawk's interest.

Placing his large sword on his back, he walked up to the child and looked down at him with a curious gaze.

"What's your name, child?" Mihawk asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy." The boy responded, staring into the man's yellow eyes without hesitation.

The swordsman's eyes narrowed slightly and pondered to himself.

_'His spirit and will are strong and I can tell he has great potential. Who knows, it could be interesting as well.'_

"Come with me, I'll get you treated and train you." Mihawk said turning away from Luffy.

"Alright. What's your name, anyways?" The child asked after a few moments of thought, standing from the ground to follow Mihawk.

"Mihawk." He said shortly, walking down the street with Luffy at his side.

(Scene skip)

"So, I'll be living here from now on?" Luffy asked curiously as he looked around the mansion that he'd be calling home.

"Yes, you will. We start training tomorrow morning after we eat and after you get cleaned up, so you'll have to wake up early." Mihawk said sternly.

"Alright." Luffy said, fingering the bandage that was covering his left eye. _'This'll take a while to get used to.'_ He thought to himself, referring to living with some guy he met on the street, and with only one eye. '_Life will be interesting though.'_ Luffy thought with a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

(East Blue - 16 years later)

Two men were standing at the dock of an island with one in a coffin shaped boat with a throne-like chair in the middle and candles lit with an eerie green flame and the other standing on the wooden dock.

"Are you sure about me staying here, Mihawk-sensei?" the young man asked the taller man curiously.

He had shaggy black hair that reached to his shoulders with his bangs stopping just at his eyebrows. Across his left eye was a diagonal scar that reached down to his jawline, leaving his eye open but the iris being a grey color, showing its blindness compared to his right eye which was a dark onyx color. He was wearing a worn out straw hat on his head, an open black cardigan that showed off his toned torso, a pair of black cargo pants that were tucked in to a pair of black military boots. On his hip was a nodachi with a blade of at least 3 feet in length with a sheath that was a deep shade of black with a gold carving that looked like a lightning bolt zig-zagging down the sheath. The handle of the blade greatly contrasted the sheath, the color being a blinding white color that was met with a golden hand guard that was at the base of the blade.

"Yes, of course I am, Luffy." the tall man asked. He was wearing a long, open black coat that showed his lean and muscular chest with red sleeves that looked like they had floral-like designs. He had on a pair light purple pants that led down to large boots with straps on them, a cross-shaped necklace around his neck, a hat with a large plume attached to it, a small beard on his chin and most interestingly, his cold yellow hawk-like eyes.

"Alright, if you say so Mihawk-sensei." Luffy said before he bowed his head in respect. "Thank you so much for teaching me everything you know Mihawk-sensei." Luffy said politely with a smile on his face.

"It's no problem at all, I know you'll accomplish great things in the future, Luffy, and I hope you make me proud as well." Mihawk said with a rare, almost fatherly smile on his face with pride shining in his eyes.

"I will make you proud, there's no doubt about it." Luffy said with a grin on his face.

"And remember, keep up on your haki training, you may need it soon, and keep up on your sword training, I'll see you when fate permits us to, Luffy." Mihawk said, pushing his coffin boat off the dock.

"See you later, sensei. Now then, time to find a training spot." Luffy said, turning around and walking into Fuschia Village.

* * *

There's the prologue done, I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more chapters in the future.

Anyhow, drop a review and a follow on your way out please, it would be greatly appreciated. Flames, however, will be ignored and put out. Please check my profile for any future polls that could happen.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer._


	2. New Crewmates! Luffy's Skill!

I hope you all liked the first chapter, people. This is honestly just an attention grabber to keep you entertained while I work on my other stories and get those all ready for your enjoyment. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this next installment of Dracule D. Luffy.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

(One year later)

It's been a full year ever since Mihawk left Luffy in Fuschia village to train himself in keeping his skills from going rusty. In that year, Luffy had managed to make a lot of friends in the village and got a job at the village bar, Party's Bar and made pretty good friends with the barmaid that also worked there, Makino.

Luffy had also caught some rumors from some sailors that stopped by the town that were about a "Demon Swordsman" who was named Roronoa Zoro and that he was running amok around East Blue, taking down many pirates and collecting their bounties, also getting known as "Pirate Hunter Zoro". The word 'swordsman' instantly caught Luffy's attention, he wondered if he should take Zoro along on his adventure and even train him personally.

Luffy grunted in exertion as he dropped the full barrel into his small boat as he prepared to leave. He was going to drop into his boat when he sensed someone run up behind him and stop a short distance away. He could hear the labored breathing of the person stopping behind him.

"Makino, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked curiously, turning to find the town's barmaid leaning over with her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths of oxygen.

After a moment, she straightened up and look straight at Luffy. "I want to come with you." Makino said with absolute confidence.

Luffy blinked in surprise, he'd thought that the barmaid would want to stay behind in the village. Luffy let a smirk cross his lips and a small chuckle leave his lips.

"Never thought this would happen, Makino. I honestly thought that you'd stay behind." Luffy said before he hummed thoughtfully to himself. After a few moments, he nodded to himself as he came to a decision. "Alright, you can come." Makino smiled widely at the prospect of travelling with Luffy. "But." Makino's smile dropped in confusion. "You'll need to learn to fight if you're gonna join me." Luffy said with a smirk.

"Alright, Captain Luffy." Makino said with a wide smile on her face and a slight teasing to her tone.

"Alright, let's head off, I can't wait to start my voyage out there. It'll be pretty interesting." Luffy said as he stepped into the small raft with Makino close behind.

Before they push off of the dock, let's describe them to you. Luffy is now a young man of 24 years with a light stubble on his chin, his left eye still blind from his injury many years ago while his right eye was still a vibrant onyx color that would often glint with interest or curiosity, on his left hip is still his favored blade, **Kokuran***, which he has had for multiple years. Luffy was wearing a black open cardigan, black jeans that were tucked into dark boots and his still-present straw hat.

The raft slowly drifted away from the dock as Luffy looked up at the clear blue sky with a small smirk. _'I'm going to turn the world on its head!' _

As soon as Luffy finished that thought, the water in front of them was split open by a reptilian sea king whose eyes were a piercing red with obsidian black slits for pupils.

Looking up at the sea king, Luffy smirked, let his hat hang on his neck, and put a hand on his sword handle, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"**Ittoryu iai:**," Luffy said before he disappeared for a quick moment and reappeared back in the boat, his sword slowly being sheathed.

As Luffy was slowly sheathing his sword, the sea king blinked before he glared harder at Luffy and Makino as they continued to slowly sail away.

The sea king started to lunge but froze in place as its eyes widened in shock and a multitude of cuts and slashes appeared all over his body.

"**Kūgeki-kiri****!" Luffy exclaimed as his blade clicked into the sheath, blood finally spraying out from the sea king's wounds, one being extra severe and decapitating its head, rendering it dead.

Makino looked at the slowly sinking corpse of the sea king with wide eyes then looked at Luffy with shock and awe. '_He took care of that thing with ease.' _Makino thought, noting how little he tried.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, let's get goin to the nearest island, we're going to need a ship if we're heading to the Grand Line. Plus we're gonna go recruit a man that I've heard quite a lot about." Luffy said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait, you don't mean Roronoa Zoro, do you?" Makino asked in shock.

"Of course I do, he seems quite interesting to me." Luffy said with a smirk, placing his hat over his eyes. "I'm going to rest for a bit, please wake me up if something happens, alright?" Luffy requested politely as he closed his eyes.

"Alright, Luffy." Makino said with a nod as Luffy's vision faded to black.

(time skip)

Luffy was shaken awake by Makino who seemed rather frantic with a worried expression.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Makino?" Luffy asked drowsily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"There are pirates nearby." Makino said with a quiet tone.

"What's their mark?" Luffy asked curiously.

"It looks like a sideways skull with a heart on it with two bones behind it." Makino explained.

"If I remember correctly, that's 'Iron Mace' Alvida's mark, only worth 5 million, she is." Luffy said, standing to his feet with a small yawn, looking at Alvida's ship with a small sweat drop on his head as he saw the appearance. '_That's a lot of pink.'_ Luffy thought dryly.

"Anyway, what's the problem?" Luffy asked tiredly.

"Well-" Makino began uneasily.

"Hey! You in the boat! Give up what you have!" a man from the pirate ship shouted as many others joined him.

"They've seen us and want us to surrender." Makino said uneasily as she finished her earlier statement.

Sighing, Luffy looked up at the ship and focused his haki, sensing the crew on the ship. '_Not that many. Easy to handle.' _Luffy thought as he smirked. "Why don't I just greet them, then?" he rhetorically asked as he drew **Kōkuran**.

"You're going to take on a whole crew?" Makino incredulously asked.

"Heh," Luffy smirked, "well, of course I am. It may prove to be amusing." Luffy said before he disappeared in a blur, making Makino's eyes widen in shock.

One the ship, Luffy had just appeared in the middle of a large crowd that was facing the railing where his boat was.

"Get the hooks! We're pulling the boat up!" one of the pirates shouted that gained exclamations of approval from everyone else.

"Or!" Luffy exclaimed causing everyone to stop. "You could all just die right now!" He finished, causing everyone to look at him, after a moment the pirates all jumped back and made a circle around him.

"Who the hell is he!?" one of the pirates shouted out.

"I thought he was in the boat!"

"Doesn't matter, let's just kill him!"

"Yeah!"

The pirates exploded in an uproar of cheers and battle cries as they drew their swords and charged at Luffy, who just stood in his spot.

"You don't seem to understand the position you're in." he said boredly as he brought his sword up in front of him.

As the pirates drew closer, Luffy disappeared and reappeared a few moments later his sword held at his side in one hand.

The pirates stopped in confusion at the sudden disappearance of the strange man when about half of the pirates screamed in pain as deep, fatal, cuts appeared on their chest with blood pouring out in a fountain of crimson, killing them instantly.

"Boring." Luffy said, causing the crew to almost attack him again.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!?" a loud voice bellowed from the upper deck, stopping the pirates in their spots.

"L-Lady Alvida's here."

"She sounds really angry."

On the upper deck stood a tall, uh…..obese woman who was wearing a pink flannel shirt, a white cowboy hat and had red fingernail polish on her really sharp nails.

"And who are you!?" the woman, seemingly Alvida shouted out as she glared at Luffy.

"My identity is none of your concern, insect." Luffy said with an indifferent tone of voice as he cast a sidelong glance at the woman.

"Who the hell do you think I am, brat?" Alvida shouted out as she lunged at Luffy, her club raised to strike Luffy.

"I believe that you are 'Iron Mace' Alvida, wanted by the Marines for a meager 5,000,000 beris." Luffy said as Alvida drew closer to him. "It's not much, but it's enough to get supplies to last a good while."

As Alvida was going to bring her mace down on Luffy, he vanished and appeared behind her with his sword in front of him.

Alvida was frozen in place with a shocked expression on her face as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Everyone was silent as Alvida's head slowly slid off of her body and fell to the ground with a wet splat and blood spraying out of her limp corpse as it fell to the ground, her mace crashing on the deck as well.

Walking to the decapitated head of the female pirate, Luffy pulled out a brown sack and put the head into it, tying it off at the opening.

"Now then, is there anyone of importance on this ship?" Luffy asked in a quiet tone, holding the sack in one hand.

After a moment of terrified silence, one of the no-name crew members spoke up in a timid voice.

"W-Well, we have a chef. Sh-She should be in the kitchen right about now."

After a few silent moments, Luffy started walking towards where he assumed the kitchen was when he heard one of the crew members get slapped upside the head.

"Idiot! She's the strongest of us all, even stronger than Alvida!"

Luffy smirked at hearing this, feeling excited at the concept of a strong person joining his crew.

After walking for a moment, Luffy sensed a powerful aura from the other side of a door. '_This must be the kitchen.' _Luffy surmised, slowly opening the door.

His slow entrance was interrupted by a steel kitchen knife flying past his head and sticking in the wall behind him.

When he looked at his attacker, he saw it was a girl who was in a guarded position.

The girl before him had golden yellow hair, orange eyes and was chained to the wall with an odd colored chain.

'_Sea-stone?' _Luffy thought curiously, placing the bag containing the head of Alvida's head on the ground.

The girl had another knife ready to throw when Luffy held his arms up in surrender.

"Now hold on, I just want to talk." Luffy said calmly.

"So you're not another one of Alvida's crew members?" the girl asked cautiously.

"She can't really have a new member to herself if she's dead." Luffy said casually, causing the girl's eyes to widen in shock.

"Y-you killed her?" she stuttered out.

"Yep. But why are you worried about small-fry like her when you're obviously strong enough to handle yourself and take her out?"

"Because I needed to protect my hometown. A few weeks ago, Alvida attacked my hometown, I was going to attack them and fend them off, but they held my sister hostage and threatened to kill her if I fought back, so I offered myself to work on Alvida's ship to save her, so ever since, I've been here slaving away."

"I see, now, any reason you're chained to the wall with a sea-stone chain?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Well, I actually ate a devil fruit, it was something like the **Hoshi-Hoshi no mi***** if I remember correctly. A logia class fruit, too." the girl explained.

"Star-star, huh?" Luffy asked curiously. "Who do you think would have the key to those chains?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Ummm, I'm guessing the first mate on the ship, he's the only one Alvida actually trusts." she said. "If not him then it's in her quarters." she said.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly." Luffy said and began walking out before he stopped. "You know, I don't even know your name yet." Luffy said with light humor.

"My name is Nix, it's nice to meet you, sir." the girl said.

"Name's Luffy." Luffy greeted, bowing his head the slightest in a polite manner. "Now, you just wait here and be patient I'll only be gone for a few moments. Oh, and keep an eye on that bag, I don't wanna lose it just yet." Luffy said as he placed the bag down and jogged out of the room and out onto the deck, seeing Alvida's crew about to set sail once again.

"ALL OF YOU!" Luffy exclaimed, causing the whole crew to freeze in place. "Which of you is the first mate?!" Luffy questioned loudly, leaning forward on the railing.

Immediately, the whole entirety of the crew pointed to a single man who was awkwardly standing in the center of the crowd.

"Good, now, all I want is the key to the girl's cuffs." Luffy said seriously, causing the man to glare at him.

"No way!" He shouted vehemently as he drew his sword. "That girl's a perfect slave, so I ain't givin' her up!" he shouted with a sick grin on his face.

Narrowing his eyes, Luffy glared holes into the man's skull. "Too bad, I only wanted to do this peacefully, but it seems that's impossible now." Luffy said quietly stood and drew his sword.

"You think I'm afraid of you, earlier you just got lucky, jackass!" the pirate shouted, obviously overconfident in his own strength.

"Insects like you deserve no place in the world." Luffy coldly said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the pirate, who looked pissed off.

The pirate dashed ahead with his sword raised in one hand and anger in his face.

"Don't get co-" his furious shout was interrupted by Luffy dashing in a black blur past him.

Turning around and glaring hard at Luffy, he was about to jump at Luffy when felt like he lost all strength in his right leg and left arm.

Looking down at himself, he saw that his two aforementioned limbs were cleanly sliced from his body, blood pouring from his stumps and pooling on the hardwood deck. Shocked and terrified at his injuries, he fell back and collapsed on the deck, with shock painted onto his face.

Hearing slow footsteps going towards him, he started shaking in fear.

"Now then, where are the keys?" Luffy questioned, holding his blade at the man's neck.

"Th-they're in the treasure room, the black safe in the back corner!" the man exclaimed in fear and panic.

"Good, now was that so hard?" Luffy questioned rhetorically before jamming his sword through the man's throat, his expression not changing as he heard the gurgling come from the man's throat.

"Now then," Luffy said, withdrawing his sword from the man's throat and sheathing it, "where is the treasure storage?" he asked the crowd around him, who all pointed to a slightly opened door with terrified expressions on their faces.

"That way, sir." they said in unison.

Nodding in acceptance, Luffy hurried on through the door and down the corridor until he saw an open door to his right.

'_This must be the treasure storage.'_ Luffy thought before he walked in but stopped as a red-headed woman who was walking out of the empty room with a bag over her shoulder bumped into him.

"Eh? Who're you?" Luffy asked seriously as he glanced around the room and saw that a black safe in the back was open.

"W-Well I was just going to take this treasure up to Lady Alvida's room." the woman said, stuttering in unease at the imposing figure before her.

"Give me the key you stole." Luffy said, getting straight to the point.

The woman looked taken aback as she began to sweat bullets. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." she said as she trailed her hand to her lower back.

"I know there was a key here, now hand it over." Luffy said with a dangerous tone and narrowed eyes as he flicked his sword an inch out of his sheath.

"Why do you want the key anyway?" Nami asked suspiciously, putting up a brave face.

"I don't believe that's any of your business. Now give me the key, or you will lose a limb." Luffy threatened, putting a hand on his sword handle with a glare levelled at her.

'_Now I'm starting to get scared.'_ the girl thought to herself as a cold sweat formed on her brow and her hand met the three sections of her staff.

"If you're gonna use that staff, you better use it quick." Luffy said in a serious tone.

The woman's eyes widened before she ground her teeth together and got her bo-staff assembled in the blink of an eye, but even though she was able to do it so fast, she felt a rush of air pass her and a feeling of cold steel against her neck, causing her eyes to widen in shock and fear, and another cold sweat to trail from her brow.

"I told you, you should've hurried, I only need one moment to end your life." Luffy said coldly. "Now give me the key." he ordered, applying some pressure on his sword.

"H-here." Nami stuttered, grabbing a black key from her pocket and holding it out.

"Good, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Luffy asked rhetorically, sheathing his sword and grabbing the key as he walked away. "Now don't get into any other trouble, alright?" Luffy said sarcastically to the still shocked girl behind him.

Luffy walked back to the kitchen where he saw Nix putting sakē battles into a bag as fast as she could but stopped halfway and looked at Luffy when he walked in.

"I got your key, Nix." Luffy said as he held the key up.

"Seriously? Thanks a bunch." Nix said enthusiastically.

"But, you have to promise me something first." Luffy said with a small smirk.

"What is it?" the girl asked curiously but warily.

"You have to join my crew." Luffy said mischievously with a grin.

"I really have no choice, huh?" Nix asked rhetorically. "If I say no, I'll be chained here." she said. "Heh, why not? I'd rather be a pirate than a slave." she said with a smirk.

"Well alright then, take this and unlock yourself. My boat is on the side with the most blood." Luffy said as he tossed Nix the key and picked up the bag with Alvida's head and walked out, hearing the shackle clatter on the ground and glass bottles clinking together.

When the shackles clattered to the ground, he felt Nix's aura grow a bit more powerful. '_Interesting.' _Luffy thought with a smirk as he dashed out to the deck and landed in the middle of it.

Looking to the side he remembered his boat was and saw the pirates start moving towards that area.

"HEY!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, causing the pirates to stop. "That's it, stay right there." Luffy said sinisterly, putting his hand on his sword's hilt. "**Ittoryu:**," the pirates all turned in terrified realization. "**Kūgeki nami******!" Luffy shouted drawing his sword in a fluid motion and sending out a pitch black airblade towards the pirate crew at blinding speeds.

The pirates tried to run, no matter how futile it was, their efforts were admirable. The black airblade sliced cleanly through the whole crowd, cutting them horizontally in half, making them freeze before their top halves all slid off and collapsed on the wooden deck with wet splats in a large crimson pool of blood that spread over a wide area of the deck.

"Well, it's time to go." Luffy said as he sheathed his sword and began walking to the railing, not minding the slight splashes that accompanied his footsteps or the corpses that littered the deck like trash or rubble in an abandoned town.

Jumping over the railing and down onto the boat, Luffy sat down at one end while Makino looked at him in shock.

"What? They would've only caused problems in the future." Luffy said dismissively. "Plus they were holding a young girl captive." he said as Makino was about to make a point.

"Well is she still on the ship?" Makino asked.

"She's on her way, she's our newest crewmate." Luffy said with a small smirk.

As if on cue, Nix jumped down from the railing and onto the boat with the large bag of sakē still over her shoulder.

"Makino, this is Nix, Nix this is Makino." Luffy said, introducing them to one another.

"Nice to meet you." Nix said, slightly bowing her head in greeting, which Makino returned in kind.

"Let's start heading out, we've got a whole lotta ocean to cover." Luffy said as he pulled the sail down let it catch wind.

"Well where are we going?" Nix asked curiously as she sat down.

"In the general direction of Shells Town." Luffy said as he relaxed.

"General direction?" Makino asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, I've spent almost more than half my life in the Grand Line, so this place is kind of foreign to me." Luffy said, leaning back.

And so began the journey of Luffy and his beginning pirate crew.

And the start of the most badass crew there will be.

* * *

Alright, second one done, hope you liked it, I know I did, slaving away for hours at the keyboard.

Anyhow, please review and whatnot, it's greatly appreciated, no flames though.

'til next time,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

**Kōkuran** (Black tempest)

**Ittoryu iai: Kūgeki-kiri** (One sword style sword draw: Void cut)

**Hoshi-Hoshi no mi** (Star-Star fruit)

**Ittoryu: Kūgeki** **nami **(Void wave)


	3. Sorry (not deleting it!)

Hey guys, first of all, this isn't an termination message or anything like that. This is just a thing that's telling you that I'm rewriting this story.

Why?

Because I honestly don't like how it's gone so far and how I introduced certain elements. To me, it's just me being overly insecure about my work, but I'll get the rewrite out soon enough and I'm really sorry for this inconvenience, but if it makes you feel any better, another chapter of Sub-Zero Strawhat, Draconic Strawhat, and Monster Trio Time-Travellers should be up by the time this is up, so yayy.

Anywho, I started rambling, if you have any tips for the rewrite, please tell me, it'd be greatly appreciated.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_


End file.
